Those Glasses
by melodydean
Summary: Alex fulfills one of Piper's fantasies...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, so this is just another idea that was floating around my brain. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.**

Alex applied her black winged eyeliner and looked at herself in the mirror. She was very content with her looks. Only one very important detail was missing. Alex smirked when she placed her black framed glasses on her nose. Perfect. Piper was going to love it.

_Alex was lounging on the couch reading a book when she noticed that she was being watched. Piper stood in the doorframe and looked at her dreamy-eyed. "What are you looking at?"_

_"__Oh you know, just this gorgeous, hot woman who happens to be my girlfriend", Piper answered while making her way over to Alex, sitting down beside her. Alex noticed how Piper now seemed to undress her with her eyes, a lustful expression on her face. _

_"__What are you thinking about?", Alex asked and began to play with a strand of the blonde's hair. _

_"__I was just thinking about how goddamn sexy those glasses are. When you lay there on the couch reading, you looked like a…sultry librarian straight out of…someone's dirty fantasies", Piper answered, slightly blushing. _

_Alex cocked her eyebrows. "And who would that someone with those dirty fantasies be?"_

Ever since Piper's remark about her glasses, she had wanted to give her the full-on sexy librarian experience and today was Piper's lucky day.

She wore her dark hair in a strict bun, a hairstyle she never wore, but it went very well with her outfit. She was wearing a white blouse, which showed a generous amount of cleavage as she left several buttons unfastened, a tight black pencil skirt which ended shortly above her knee, showing off her voluptuous curves. Her long legs were covered in black nylons that were held up by a black garter belt. As final touch, she slipped in her black pumps, the heels making her even taller than usually.

A look at the clock told her that she still had some time before Piper would be home from work, so she decided to do justice to her appearance and placed herself on the couch, picked up a book and started to read.

Piper opened the door and let her bag fall to the floor.

"Alex, are you home? You won't believe my day. Sometimes I feel like I'm working with a bunch of idiots. You know this guy, Larry? He fucked up again. Can't believe he's not fired yet." Piper rambled on and on until she entered the living room. Her eyes widened at the sight of Alex's attire and the way she smirked at her. Alex stood up and Piper took in the whole glory that was her girlfriend.

"Miss Chapman, you're finally here. I hope you remembered to bring the books you borrowed. They are long overdue." Alex's deep voice immediately caused a warm feeling in Piper's stomach…and slightly lower. Curious where Alex intended to take this to, she played along.

"I'm afraid I forgot them_, Miss Vause_."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Alex shook her head and beckoned her over. Piper came closer and heard Alex say: "You must understand, this is a serious violation of our business conditions and I have no other option than to punish you." Alex felt kind of silly saying this, but when she saw Piper's eyes getting dark with lust, she knew she was on the right track.

"Well, if you must, Miss Vause, who am I to object?", Piper's voice was thick with desire and she felt heat rise to her cheeks as she located her gaze on Alex's soft, silky breasts which nearly spilled out of her tight blouse. When she raised her hands to cup them, Alex caught her wrists and pushed them back down. "That would be really inappropriate, young lady", she whispered in Piper's ear. Feeling Alex's warm breath made the blonde lick her lips in anticipation.

Alex began to plant kisses on Piper's cheek and down to her neck. She sucked and bit down on her pulse point, making sure she left a mark. Piper's breathing was ragged already. Alex stuck out her tongue and slowly licked up Piper's neck and settled on her earlobe, softly nibbling on it. Piper tried to pull Alex closer automatically and placed her hands firmly on Alex's ass. Alex promptly pulled away from Piper and grabbed her wrists once more.

"If you can't keep your hands to yourself, I might feel the need to tie you up."

Piper instantly envisioned this scenario in her mind and felt utterly turned on by it.

Alex continued to assault Piper's neck with kisses, this time making her way down to her perky breasts, which she roughly cupped through the shirt Piper was wearing.

Piper's legs started to tremble, she wanted Alex to take her right here and now. But Alex had no intention at all to make this quick. She pushed Piper down on the couch and straddled her, which made her skirt slip up quite a bit. Piper couldn't keep herself from staring at the newly exposed flesh. The dark straps of the garter belt against Alex's pale skin alone made the blonde feel a wave of heat rush through her, but when she realized that Alex wasn't wearing panties she couldn't help but moan and grab her nearly bare ass once again.

Alex secretly smirked into the skin of Piper's neck. If she was being honest, the thought of Piper being tied up made her pussy twitch with excitement.

Alex got up to her feed, smoothed out her skirt and pulled Piper up as well.

"Obviously, you are not able to follow the rules, Miss Chapman. I cannot approve this behaviour."

Alex quickly pulled Piper's shirt over her head and threw it somewhere in the room. Her bra followed suit. Alex noticed that Piper's nipples were hard as rocks already. She would give them more attention later. Now she unbuttoned Piper's jeans and pulled it down her legs along with her panties. Piper stepped out of both it. She was completely captured by Alex's dominance. It just came so naturally to her and her little show today was very convincing.

"Get on you knees", Alex demanded and Piper complied.

"Bend over!"

When Piper did as she was told she could feel the wetness that had build up between her thighs. She was now on all fours in front of Alex who seemed to enjoy seeing her in this position. She walked around her, the heels of her shoes making clicking noises on the floor. Finally, she positioned herself behind Piper and let her fingers scratch lightly from her shoulders down her back and over her ass. Piper whimpered at the sensation of Alex's touch.

"Yes? Do you want to tell me something, Miss Chapman?"

"Please…"

"Please what? Use your words, Miss Chapman."

"Please…fuck me. I want you to fuck me so bad."

Alex chuckled and let her fingers slide over Piper's ass.

"Already begging? Maybe I'm going to fuck you later. But let's not forget your punishment. You've been a bad girl. Someone's got to teach you some manners."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter, hope you like it ;)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read and review.**

For a few seconds, Alex continued the light touches on Piper's backside, before she flattened her hand and let it smack down on those delicious cheeks in front of her.

As Piper had not been expecting this, a squeal escaped her mouth. Alex repeated her actions a couple of times, eliciting ecstatic moans from her girlfriend. Every now and then, she soothingly caressed the flushed skin only to slap it again shortly after.

Piper couldn't believe how turned on she got by this treatment. The burning pain Alex caused on her ass was just right. It was a kind of pain that took her to a whole new level of lust.

Alex hadn't planned this but she had to admit that she liked it quite a lot. She loved how Piper was squirming and screaming in front of her, torn between pleasure and pain, truly a sight to behold. She loved how Piper was so willing to be dominated by her and trusted her enough to embark on such an experience.

Alex bend over Piper, her crotch pressed into her ass, and gathered the blonde's hair in her fist, twisting it around her hand and tugging on it, causing Piper's head to fall back.

"So…Did I make myself clear? Are you going to behave now?", Alex whispered in Piper's ear. Piper nodded, well, she tried as good as she could with Alex still having a tight grip on her hair.

"Sorry? I can't hear you. I'm asking again, are you going to behave? Are you going to do as I tell you?"

"Y…Yes, I will. I'm all yours." Piper's voice was laced with want. She meant what she said. She was completely under Alex's spell and she was more than willing to do whatever she had in mind.

"Good, then come with me now." Alex let go of Piper's hair, stood up and walked in the bedroom.

There she pulled Piper close and crashed their lips together. She kissed her passionately, biting on her lower lip. Their tongues danced around each other, teeth clashed messily and both women moaned into the kiss. They got entirely lost in it, showing how much they loved each other.

Suddenly Alex broke the kiss and pushed Piper down on the bed. For a moment, Alex just stood there, looking at Piper, taking in her heavy breathing, which caused her chest to heave and sink quickly, her dilated pupils and her half-open mouth with swollen pink lips. It made her realize how very aroused she was herself. She could feel her own wetness spreading between her thighs.

Alex took two silky black scarves from the closet and used them to tie Piper's wrists to the bedposts. When she was satisfied with her work, she pulled down the zipper of her skirt and took it off to be able to move more freely.

Piper's eyes were fixed on Alex. She had watched closely as the brunette bound her wrists to the bedposts, little jolts of excitement shooting through her body. Now she couldn't take her eyes off of Alex who had pulled down her skirt, showing off her long legs and toned thighs.

Alex walked over to Piper and straddled her, making her feel how wet she was as her pussy came in touch with Piper's abdomen.

Piper held her breath as she felt the moisture and heat coming from her girlfriend's core.

"Fuuuuck", she gasped, "you're driving me insane."

Alex just smirked and began to unbutton her blouse teasingly slow. As soon as she was finished, she let it slide down her shoulders and threw it on the floor.

Alex's smirk grew wider as she began to touch herself. She started by stroking her belly, proceeding quickly up to her breasts which were still covered by a black lacy bra. She closed her hands around them and squeezed them softly, moaning at the friction of the fabric against her nipples.

"God Alex, you're killing me. This is too hot", Piper breathed while her eyes were glued at the tall brunette on her lap who radiated nothing less than pure sex.

Alex chuckled and bent down to whisper in Piper's ear.

"I'm just getting started. You're in for much more." With that promise, she sat upright again and got rid of her bra. Her hands soon found their way back to her now fully exposed tits and continued to massage them. Alex tugged and twisted her nipples, feeling them hardening under her touch.

Piper let out a tortured groan when she felt Alex rocking her hips, resulting in her pussy being rubbed against Piper's skin. Piper couldn't decide where to look – Alex's eyes which where filled with desire, at her hands which were still caressing her nipples, now pinching them roughly or at her sopping pussy grinding against her belly.

Alex was completely aware of what effects her antics had on the blonde and she was enjoying it thoroughly. She loved to tease her, letting her arousal build up to incredible heights and driving her crazy with promising touches. But always rewarding her with several earth-shattering orgasms eventually.

Alex felt herself coming close. She originally hadn't meant to push it that far but the thrill of her clit rubbing against Piper's skin and the looks the blonde gave her made it impossible for her to stop moving.

Piper knew Alex was close and she was absolutely mesmerized by her girlfriend's actions. The need to touch her and to be touched by her grew with every second, the smacking noises of Alex's cunt against her flesh only making it worse. If her hands hadn't been tied to the bed, she definitely would have not been able to contain herself.

She watched as Alex came hard all over her, throwing her arms and head back and supporting herself on Pipers legs, giving the blonde a perfect view of her jerking body, animalistic sounds escaping her mouth.

Seeing Alex in this state only turned her on more. When Alex recovered from her orgasm, she sat up again and looked at her girlfriend. When she saw where Piper's gaze rested – on Alex's dripping pussy and the wet stain she had created on her belly – a mischievous grin spread across Alex's face. She trailed her hand down to her still quivering pussy and coated her fingers in her juices.

"Want a taste?", she asked with her voice even raspier than usual.

Piper frantically nodded and moaned as Alex brought her fingers to Piper's mouth and roughly pushed them in. Piper's lips welcomed the delightful taste and she greedily sucked on Alex's slim fingers.

"More…please", Piper whispered with gleaming eyes.

Though incredibly turned on by Piper's eagerness Alex shook her head and withdrew her fingers.

"I believe it's now my turn to taste you", Alex said with a wicked grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, so here's the next chapter. Have fun!**

**Again, a big thank you to all of you who take the time to read and review my stuff :)**

Piper felt another jolt of arousal rush through her body at hearing what Alex said. The brunette placed herself beside Piper, pressed her lips firmly on the blonde's and pushed her tongue inside her mouth without hesitation. Piper felt more wetness pooling between her legs as Alex bit down on her bottom lip and pulled it between her teeth. Alex's erect nipples grazing her own made her arch her body into her girlfriend.

Piper pulled away from the kiss in need for air but Alex was relentless and caught her lips again, kissing her even more passionate. Piper felt like she was on fire.

Alex let her mouth wander from Piper's jaw line down to her neck. Her hands closed around Piper's breasts and she could feel her hard nipples against her palms. She needed to feel them in her mouth. She kissed her way further downwards, pushed Piper's tits together and buried her face in them. God, they felt so good. Alex felt insane with desire for her girlfriend. She wanted to make her scream, writhe and shake. She let her tongue play with her nipples, feeling them getting even harder. When she closed her lips around one of them and sucked roughly, she could hear Piper moan loudly. While she gave her other nipple the same treatment, she let her hand wander down Piper's belly and to her thighs, stroking them up and down. Every now and then, she let her fingers come infuriatingly close to her throbbing center, only to instantly change directions and continue caressing Piper's perfect thighs.

Piper was out of her mind with want and need.

"Alex…please…don't tease…" Piper knew it was useless; Alex was the fucking queen of teasing. She knew Alex wouldn't give her what she wanted the simple way. However, she already felt like she was going to explode. She wanted, needed Alex between her legs and she needed her bad.

Alex released Piper's nipple from her mouth with a small pop, laughed softly and lifted her head to look at her girlfriend.

"Patience is a virtue, Miss Chapman and if you're not able to be patient, I might have to stop altogether. Do you want me to stop?"

"Nooo, don't stop…please." Piper didn't even want to think about Alex stopping the wonderful things she did to her.

"I thought so", Alex said, smirking, while she bent back down to continue her attack on Piper's tits.

Piper strained against the bonds on her wrists, she desperately wanted to touch Alex, wanted to guide her where she wanted her to be. Alex knew she was driving Piper crazy and she decided to take it a bit further. She kissed her way up to Piper's ear and whispered: "I want you to spread your legs for me. I bet your sweet pussy is glistening with wetness. Show me."

Piper's eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head, Alex's words sending strong jolts of lust straight to her core. Obediently, she opened her legs, hoping that Alex would finally touch her where she needed it.

Alex watched as Piper followed her order, pleased with the effects she had on the blonde. Alex couldn't suppress a moan when she saw how wet Piper actually was – her juices not only dripping from her pussy but also smeared on the insides of her thighs. And god, that divine scent of her. Alex needed a lot of willpower to keep herself from diving right in. Instead she let her fingers slide across Piper's thighs, feeling the dampness on her fingertips.

"I love how fucking wet you are", Alex continued to whisper, "do you want me to do something about that?"

Piper nodded, of course, she did. She wanted nothing more than Alex mouth on her cunt.

"What do you want me to do?", Alex asked while she ran one of her long fingers across Piper's slit, once. Piper's hips jerked towards Alex. She struggled with forming a simple sentence to answer Alex's question.

"Fuck, Alex…I want...I want you between my legs", she managed to get out.

"And what should I do here now?", Alex asked after she had positioned herself between Piper's legs, marveling at the sight in front of her.

Piper tried to push herself in Alex's direction, trying to gain some contact. But Alex was having none of that. She put her hands on Piper's thighs and pushed her down on the mattress. She lowered her head, making sure her breath hit Piper's center when she began to speak again.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Piper…"

Piper's hips bucked at the sudden sensation of air against her pussy.

"Alex, please…"

"Tell me!" Alex voice became louder and more demanding, which turned Piper on even more.

"I want your lips…and your tongue…on my pussy, please, I want you to suck and lick – fuuuuck!" Piper couldn't finish her sentence as Alex chose this moment to place one long slow lick on her pussy. Alex laughed slightly at Piper's reaction and the vibration of it against her core only made Piper curse some more. Alex stuck her tongue out and gently licked across her pussy again, being rewarded by sounds of pleasure.

"You taste so fucking good…I'm going to make you come all over my mouth", Alex murmured.

Alex let her tongue explore every part of Piper's slick folds. She began to move it in circles around Piper's entrance before pushing it slowly inside inch by inch. Piper arched her back and a scream of ecstasy escaped her mouth. Alex moved her tongue in and out of Piper, faster with every thrust, pushing it in as deep as she could and drawing more liquids out of her.

Piper looked down at Alex and was intrigued by what she saw - Alex's bun slowly coming undone, strands of her black hair messily around her face, eyes dark with desire, fucking her vigorously and moaning against her cunt – Piper was sure there were little things more sexy than her hot girlfriend between her legs.

Alex withdrew her tongue and Piper was just about to protest when she felt Alex's tongue making its way up to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Alex teased it with barely-there licks while looking up at Piper and watching her tortured expression every time her tongue ever so lightly touched her clit.

"Alex…please…" Piper's voice was breathy and she was desperately trying to press her thighs together to gain more friction, but Alex's hands were firmly holding her down.

Alex brushed her lips against Piper's pulsating clit, softly kissing it, before she forcefully sucked it in her mouth, causing Piper to scream out loud.

There was no teasing anymore in Alex's actions, her sucking was replaced with quick, strong licks of her tongue and her teeth softly grazing Piper's clit, resulting in more cries and whimpers escaping Piper's mouth.

Piper felt the familiar warmth spreading from her stomach through her whole body, her muscles tensed and she knew it wouldn't take long before she would reach her orgasm. Alex noticed that too and made her tumble over the edge with sucking at her clit again particularly hard. Piper's body was shaking and Alex pressed her face deep into her center, wanting to feel and taste every bit of her orgasm and made sure to swallow as much of her delightful wetness as she could.

As Piper slowly came down from her peak, Alex cupped her mound with one hand and trailed wet kisses up to her mouth, pressing her lips fiercely against Piper's.

She pushed her tongue inside Piper's mouth and at the same time entered her still contracting pussy with one finger. Piper was taken by surprise and bit down on Alex's lip, which provoked a low groan from the brunette, the slight pain only adding to her own arousal.

Alex moved her finger inside of Piper, increasing in speed and force with every second.

"God, you feel so good, Piper. You're so hot and tight and wet…", Alex whispered.

Piper tried to say something but her words were torn by moans.

"Mooore…please…", she finally managed to get out.

"More what?"

"More fingers…please."

Alex complied and roughly pushed not one but two additional fingers inside. They slipped effortlessly into Piper's pussy and Piper threw her head back at the sensation of suddenly being so filled.

Alex used her hips to intensify the strength of her thrusts, determined to send Piper flying over the edge once more.

It didn't take long and Alex felt Piper's muscles tighten around her fingers. She curled them inside her, grazing the spot that drove Piper insane again and again.

Piper was completely overwhelmed by the intensity of her second orgasm. Her body twitched with spasms and for a moment she was afraid she would faint. She felt Alex's fingers still moving inside of her and before she knew it another wave of pleasure took her over. Alex reveled in Piper's trembling body, her heavy breathing, her tightly closed eyes as she gradually began to slow down her motions, placing soft kisses on Piper's neck.

After a few minutes, Piper felt stable enough to open her eyes and look at her girlfriend.

"You're going to be the death of me one day", she said exhausted, rolling her eyes at the smug smirk creeping across Alex's face at.

"Maybe, but you'll love every second of it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooo...next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**I can't thank you awesome people enough for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting :)**

Alex granted Piper a few more moments to come to her senses again before she slowly began to untie her wrists.

"So, Miss Chapman…You still have to pay that fine for the books you haven't returned", Alex said, a playful grin spreading across her face.

"Look at me, I'm completely naked. Where would I keep money?"

Alex finished freeing Piper from the scarves before she answered.

"Well, I can think of some other ways of paying your debts." Alex's breath tickled Piper as she whispered in her ear

Instantly Piper's mind was overflowing with ideas of "paying her debts". She had waited for so long, her need to feel Alex's soft skin under her hands was hardly bearable by now.

"Like what?", Piper asked in anticipation.

Alex pulled Piper up, so they were kneeling face to face.

"I thought about something like this."

Alex took Piper's hand and brought it to her breasts and Piper immediately began to squeeze and massage them.

"And this…", Alex whispered while she led Piper's other hand between her legs where she was welcomed by a copious amount of moisture. Alex's hand was still on top of hers, guiding it slowly through her slippery folds.

"If you're doing well, I might consider the case settled", Alex said with a sly look and removed her hand from Piper's.

"I would be devastated if I disappointed you…so tell me, is _this_ good?", she asked as she slid her fingers up and down Alex's pussy occasionally stopping at her clit to apply some pressure there.

The brunette's breathing was already getting shallow, but she managed to keep her composure. So far.

"Yesss…that's very good", she breathed as she pulled Piper in for a deep kiss. She pushed her tongue inside her mouth and brought her hands to Piper's hips, stroking up and down. Feeling their breasts rub against each other sent waves of lust through both of them.

Piper continued sliding her fore and middle finger through her folds while her thumb focused on her clit, brushing it lightly.

Alex had to break their kiss, as she couldn't hold back the moans escaping her mouth.

"You're alright? Maybe I should stop, your breathing's kind of funny, Miss Vause", Piper teased with a fake innocent voice.

"Don't you dare to stop", Alex growled while letting both her hands smack down on Piper's ass, causing Piper to yell in surprise.

She tangled her free hand in Alex's hair, attached her mouth to her neck and began to kiss and suck on it softly. Feeling how Alex dragged her fingernails across her ass, encouraged Piper to increase her efforts between her legs. She slid her fingers down and let them circle around her entrance, which made Alex push her hips towards her. Every now and then Piper lightly dipped a finger in her dripping hole and every time she did that a low groan escaped Alex's mouth.

The movements of Alex's hips became more urgent and she roughly dug her fingernails in Piper's ass.

Soon Alex couldn't take anymore of Piper's teasing.

"Inside. Now!", she hissed.

Piper looked up at her, seeing her eyes gleaming with desire and smirking at how she impatiently bit down on her bottom lip.

"You want me to fuck you, Miss Vause?", Piper asked, still not following Alex's command.

Alex leant over to Piper and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me. I want your fingers inside me. Now."

Piper finally obeyed and slipped her forefinger in Alex's waiting pussy. She watched as the brunette threw her head back and her lips parted to release sounds of pleasure.

Piper pulled Alex in a messy kiss. Their lips crashed together and the blonde quickly increasing the intensity of her thrusts made Alex moan into their kiss.

Piper trailed sloppy kisses across Alex's jawline and down her neck where she continued sucking on it, this time more roughly. She licked across the sensitive skin and without further warning entered her with a second finger which caused the brunette to cry out loudly.

"Well, Miss Vause, how many can you take?", Piper asked grinning mischievously.

Alex had the feeling that Piper slowly but surely took control of the situation as she felt herself lose hers under the blonde's touch.

"Try me…", she panted out.

Piper just chuckled at Alex's attempt to stay composed as she could feel her struggle with keeping her shaking thighs upright. She placed her free hand on one of Alex's soft and heavy tits, grazing her fingers across her nipple before pinching it between them. At the same moment, she pushed a third finger into her soaked pussy resulting in Alex almost collapsing. Piper pulled her up again and supported her against her own body. Pleased with how she could make her lose her cool, controlled demeanor, she continued her actions between her legs.

Alex buried her face in Piper's neck and grabbed her shoulders, desperately needing something to hold on to as she felt Piper's fingers pound into her hard and fast.

Piper could feel Alex's hot breath against her skin and hear her muffled moans. Her hand was coated in her wetness.

"Look at me", Piper said and Alex slowly raised her head. Her eyes fluttered close again and several curses escaped her mouth as Piper slipped her little finger inside of her too.

"What? Too much for you, Miss Vause?", Piper asked mockingly and Alex shook her head.

"You're feeling so tight around my fingers. I bet I can make you come really hard like this. That's what you wanted, isn't it?", Piper continued, thoroughly enjoying the state Alex was in.

"Yes…don't stop", Alex groaned.

Piper slowly pushed her fingers in Alex's pussy as deep as she could and started to move them in and out. Every time she thrust inside of her, her palm made contact with her throbbing clit, sending jolts of lust through Alex's body. Alex moved her hips to meet Piper's rhythm.

She could feel how her muscles began to tense and even more heat spread through her entire body. She knew her impending orgasm would hit her with full force.

Piper felt that Alex was close and she began to nibble on her earlobe and whispered dirty things in her ear, knowing this would increase her ecstasy and make her tumble over the edge.

"I love to be so deep inside you. And I love how wet I can make you…Hmmm…will you allow me to lick your pussy after this, Miss Vause? I want to taste all of you...your taste is so delicious…I'm sure I could make you come again….with my tongue and my lips…"

Her words hit Alex like little electric shocks and before she knew it she was crying out in pure bliss as her orgasm washed over her, wave after wave. She couldn't hold herself up anymore and collapsed to the side, taking Piper with her. Her body was shaken by powerful convulsions. Her hands searched for something to grab and found it in Piper's hair which she grasped and tugged roughly.

Piper's fingers were still buried inside of her. She loved to feel her muscles contract around them. She loved how powerful Alex came and how loud she screamed and moaned.

Piper let Alex come down from her high before she untangled their limbs and slowly pulled her fingers out of her, causing her to gasp, as her pussy was quite sensitive now.

She kissed Alex and played with her hair, savoring the sight that was presented to her. Alex had her eyes closed, still recovering from her orgasm. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was still heavy.

Piper absolutely intended to make her come again, as she had whispered to her earlier and by thinking about that a devilish grin crept across her face.

"So did I do well, Miss Vause?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter will probably be the last for this fic. But I strongly encourage you to drop by and tell me what you'd like to read in future stories :)**

Alex's response consisted of affirmative mumbling, as she was still feeling the aftershock of her orgasm.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…Sooo, if you liked what my fingers can do, I'm sure you won't mind me showing you what my mouth is capable of."

A slight tremor ran through Alex's body when Piper started to cover her in kisses. Innocent, little pecks that soon turned into something much more.

Alex could feel Piper's lips traveling from her neck down to her chest, kissing her breasts, making Alex slowly unravel again. Her nipples were aching to be touched but Piper took her sweet time as she let her lips roam everywhere but there. Only when she felt Alex's breath becoming labored again and heard tortured little moans leaving her mouth, she had mercy and let her tongue graze her hard and stiff nipples. Alex's hands flew to the back of Piper's head, trying to hold her in place. The insistent force of her hands motivated Piper to close her lips around one of her nipples. She gently sucked it and let her tongue play with it. Her hand took care of her other nipple, twisting and pulling it.

Alex sighed as she felt Piper's warm mouth on her sensitive skin, the actions of her skilled tongue sent shivers down her spine.

Piper's mouth wandered down to Alex's stomach, placing kisses on every inch of her soft skin. Alex tried hard to suppress the whimpers that threatened to spill out of her mouth, but eventually failed when she felt Piper's tongue licking across her stomach and further downwards, always stopping shortly before she reached her heated core.

Piper stretched her legs out so she lay on her side facing Alex's lap. She continued with her tantalizing kisses and licks on Alex's thighs, reveling in the reaction she got from her girlfriend. As Alex felt Piper's hot tongue licking the small patch of skin that connected her thigh with her pussy, she couldn't help but moan loudly. She spread her legs, grabbed Piper's silky blonde hair and tried to push her to where she needed her to be. However, Piper resisted Alex's attempts to gain back control, freed herself from her hands and looked up at her with a desirous glint in her eyes.

"A little eager, aren't we?"

She held Alex's wrists while she let her tongue brush lightly across Alex's outer lips, causing her body to jerk involuntary. Piper withdrew her mouth and watched delighted how Alex closed her eyes tightly and how she gritted her teeth, which was no use in preventing those lovely sounds from leaving her mouth.

"Remember what you told me about patience earlier, Miss Vause? That applies to you, too"

The confident way in which Piper threw her own lines back at her made Alex's body shudder with arousal.

Piper led her attention back to the task at hand. She resumed kissing Alex's thighs and pulled at the straps of her garters with her teeth before she let them snap against Alex's soft flesh, eliciting more whimpering cries from her.

Piper moved Alex's legs further apart, marveling at the wetness that had gathered there. She bowed her head down and placed kisses on the inside of her thighs, followed by teasing licks on her pussy lips once again. Alex's fists clenched around the sheets and she needed all her strength not to grab Piper's head to direct her where she wanted her so badly.

Piper was very aware of what she was doing to Alex and she loved it. She loved how she slowly lost every ounce of self-control.

"Do you like what I can do with my mouth, so far?"

Alex could feel Piper's warm breath against her pussy which made it even more difficult to answer. All she could get out were approving moans.

"Good…than tell me how do you like this?"

Piper made one long slow lick from Alex's clit down to her opening, resting there a little while to indulge in lapping up her delicious juices.

Alex held her breath and let it go with a low groan. She could feel Piper's tongue dipping into her opening, drawing out more and more wetness. Her chin occasionally bumped against her clit, causing Alex's body to twitch and more pleasure-filled sounds to escape her mouth.

Again, Piper withdrew herself from Alex's pussy, turned her head and looked up at her girlfriend with a defying grin.

"So, what do you say? Still good?"

Alex was at loss for words as she watched Piper sensually licking away her wetness from her lips.

Piper didn't really expect an answer. With a wink, she buried her face between Alex's legs, much more energetic this time. She attached her lips around her clit and sucked it in hard. Alex cried out at the sudden force. Piper released Alex's clit with a loud pop only to suck it back in her mouth right away. She got more and more aroused herself, taking in the sucking noises she produced between her girlfriend's legs and the intoxicating scent radiating from her core. She moaned appreciatively against Alex's cunt, knowing that this was a big turn on for her. She let her tongue slide swiftly through her folds, alternating between firm, broad licks and teasing flicks with just the tip of her tongue.

By now, Alex was completely and utterly at Piper's mercy. She was helplessly lost in delirious pleasure. She could feel Piper licking and sucking with abandon between her legs. She could feel her rubbing her mouth across her pussy. Thinking about how Piper's mouth and chin had to be covered with her juices, sent strong jolts of arousal through her entire body, concentrating on her soaked center.

Once again, Piper focused her attention on Alex's swollen, throbbing clit. Every flick of her tongue made Alex's thighs tremble a bit more. She could feel that Alex wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, so she buried her face even deeper in her hot, wet pussy, sucking and licking relentlessly, moaning at how good Alex tasted.

Alex felt herself racing towards her next orgasm. She couldn't hold herself still anymore. She arched her back and pushed herself even closer to Piper's glorious mouth. Piper grabbed Alex's shaking thighs and spread them wider. She could tell Alex was right on the edge and she intended to savor every second of her girlfriend's nearing orgasm. She wrapped her tongue around Alex's hypersensitive clit again. She sucked it hard and simultaneously stroked it with her tongue. Moments later, Piper could hear Alex screaming out loud. She could feel the spasms rocking her body and more wetness gushing out of her.

Piper was so turned on by Alex's reactions that she just carried on lapping at her soaked pussy. Only when she noticed that Alex was tugging at her legs she stopped her actions to release a lust-filled moan as she quickly understood what Alex wanted.

She carefully placed herself on top of Alex, so that her pussy hovered above Alex's face and immediately felt her girlfriend's hands on her ass, kneading and massaging.

Alex slowly pushed Piper further down until she could reach her dripping wet pussy with her tongue. The ever so slight touch made Piper cry out in anticipation.


End file.
